Category talk:Source Needed
Archive 1 ;Use this page to discuss information needing a confirmation, source, or verification. Any item left in this category after 90 days without a source being found may be deleted. Empire Bay - Completed Don't know of anywhere saying it's 4 square miles, but in a podcast Jack Scalici, Director of Creative Production for 2K Games, said it was 10 square miles. Qstlijku (talk) 00:21, September 12, 2016 (UTC) I'll admit, math is not my best subject so feel free to ridicule me if I get this wrong, but if I understand the legend on this map File:Map of Empire Bay.jpg correctly, 6 of those little squares equals 1000 ft. So each one would be about 166.7 ft. The map is about 69 squares wide and 58 squares high. That gives me about 11502 feet across (or 2.2 miles) and 9668 high (or 1.8 miles). Multiply those two and you get 3.96, or just under 4 square miles. ReapTheChaos (talk) 01:28, September 12, 2016 (UTC) This seems to hold up in my rather non scientific test. The longest stretch of relatively straight road is the one that runs along the western edge, from Greenfield to Sand Island. The speed limit is 40 mph, at that speed it would take 1:30 to travel 1 mile. Using the speed limiter I was able to travel almost 30 squares in 1:30, about 1.5 squares short of a full mile. Seeing as the road isn't straight I would say that's damn near on the money. ReapTheChaos (talk) 02:06, September 12, 2016 (UTC) All of that sounds reasonable, so I suppose we can keep it as 4 square miles. Qstlijku (talk) 03:13, September 12, 2016 (UTC) Jackie DuVernay - Completed Has anyone actually seen the person inside the van in any of the videos? The name Jackie could be male or female, also, if someone could get an image for the page instead of using the van that would be helpful. ReapTheChaos (talk) 06:33, September 18, 2016 (UTC) Never mind, found it. ReapTheChaos (talk) 11:37, September 18, 2016 (UTC) Joe Barbaro - Moved Below I know the date was added by the same person who added the bogus one to Vito, and later changed to the 16th by the same person, but before he added the month and day, the page read 1924. The first appearance of a date was 26 June 2010, when Nicolas112411 added 1919 as his birth year. A few days later Feller91 changed it to 1924 and that year has stood ever since. Is there anything stating this is the year he was born? ReapTheChaos (talk) 23:08, September 19, 2016 (UTC) Dates of Birth - Completed See Thread:27074 for discussion on this project. The following are all noted characters who have either specific dates of birth or have the year they were born listed as there dates of birth. We need these confirmed as soon as possible to eliminate any doubts on the matter. On a related note, There are also some characters that have very specific dates of death, but that will need to be addressed at a latter time. Some of the pages are candidates for deletion (CFDs) or potential candidates for rewrite (CFRs) in my opinion. Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven Major Characters * Tommy Angelo * Frank Colletti - Confirmed (year only) see: File:Colletti Funeral 2.jpg * Don Morello * Sergio Morello Jr. * Norman * Paulie * Ralph * Don Salieri * Sam * Vincenzo Minor Characters * Sarah Angelo * Lucas Bertone * Big Biff * Billy * Bobby * Carlo * City Councilor * Alice Colletti * Marge Colletti * The Doctor * William Gates * Idiot Joe * Johnny * Little Tony * Luigi * Michelle * The Money Thief * Pepe * Don Peppone * The Priest * The Prosecutor * Salvatore * Mr. Sewer * Yellow Pete Mafia II Major Characters * Vito Scaletta - Confirmed see: File:Lincoln_Clay_Case_File_839-2982v-68s-2.jpg * Joe Barbaro - Unconfirmed, removed * Antonio Balsamo - Unconfirmed, removed * Alberto Clemente - Confirmed see: File:Frankie_Potts_Week_04-3.jpg * Steve Coyne - Unconfirmed, removed * Carlo Falcone - Confirmed see: File:Frankie_Potts_Week_06-1.jpg * Leo Galante - Confirmed see: File:Frankie_Potts_Week_09-4.jpg * Luca Gurino - Confirmed see: File:Frankie_Potts_Week_04-2.jpg * Bruno Levine - Unconfirmed, removed * Brian O'Neill - Unconfirmed, removed * Giuseppe Palminteri - Unconfirmed, removed * Derek Pappalardo - Unconfirmed, removed * Eric Reilly - Confirmed see: Family Album * Marty Santorelli - Confirmed see: Family Album * Francesca Scaletta - Confirmed see: Family Album (Antonio Scaletta's entry states that he married Maria Scaletta in 1920 and their daughter Francesca arrived one year later) * Maria Scaletta - Unconfirmed, removed * Eddie Scarpa - Confirmed see: File:Frankie_Potts_Week_06-2.png * Henry Tomasino - Confirmed see: File:Frankie_Potts_Week_04-1.jpg * Frank Vinci - Confirmed see: File:Frankie_Potts_Week_09-1.jpg * Zhe Yun Wong - Unconfirmed, removed Minor Characters * Mike Bruski - Unconfirmed, removed * Don Calò - Confirmed, real person * Mr. Chu - Unconfirmed, removed * Mickey Desmond - Unconfirmed, removed * Harvey Epstein - Unconfirmed, removed * Freddy Macchione - Unconfirmed, removed * Harry Marsden - Unconfirmed, removed * Antonio Paladino - Confirmed see: File:Frankie_Potts_Week_03-2.jpg * Silvio Palmieri - Confirmed see: File:Frankie_Potts_Week_03-1.jpg * Sidney Pen - Unconfirmed, removed * Frankie Potts - Confirmed see: File:Frankie Potts Week 02-1.jpg * Antonio Scaletta - Unconfirmed, removed Mafia III * Lincoln Clay - Confirmed see: File:Lincoln_Clay_Case_File_013-043o-96k-2.png * Vito Scaletta - Confirmed see: File:Lincoln_Clay_Case_File_839-2982v-68s-2.jpg * Judge Holden (this video around 1:33:00). It only says he's 60, could mean he's born in either 1908 or 1909. Hope this is helpful. Hito7187199 (talk) 03:08, September 20, 2016 (UTC) Finally got the Prima guide for Mafia I, no dates of birth listed so all have been removed. This issue is closed. ReapTheChaos (talk) 07:28, October 13, 2016 (UTC) Ulver Building - Completed I don't think this is ever mentioned in the game, and looking back at the page history it looks like another example of made-up crap added by some anonymous user. 78.147.227.169 Qstlijku (talk) 03:38, September 22, 2016 (UTC) Are you talking about the history or the page itself? The history is likely made up, the dates are the exact same as those for the Chrysler building. I say we remove them, but it would be good to add a comment about it being the second tallest building in Empire Bay. ReapTheChaos (talk) 04:06, September 22, 2016 (UTC) I'm talking about that part in the history; adding that would at least expand the page a little bit. Qstlijku (talk) 04:10, September 22, 2016 (UTC) Removed the false history and expanded the page somewhat. ReapTheChaos (talk) 05:59, September 23, 2016 (UTC) Salieri Crime Family I'm quite sure most of the people listed as associates do not meet our definition. ReapTheChaos (talk) 02:02, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Giorgi Marcano - Closed I saw nothing in the game that specifically stated that he is the underboss of the Marcano family. Not only that, it's not even implied that he held that position. The three capos took their orders from Sal, not Giorgi, which would mean he wasn't in charge of anyone, let alone everyone below Sal. ReapTheChaos (talk) 06:48, October 13, 2016 (UTC) Well File:Marcano Family Tree.png has him listed with the three capos; however, the tree at the senate committee does not feature him at all. Is his rank mentioned in the game menu or anything? Qstlijku (talk) 14:49, October 13, 2016 (UTC) No, in the game menu he's not shown at all, it has Sal on top as don then his three capos under him then the six lieutenants under them. All of them have a dossier in the menu. By them not including Giorgi in there tells me he has no official rank or position in the family. ReapTheChaos (talk) At this time nothing further has come to light on what rank, if any, Giorgi has. I'm closing this entry. ReapTheChaos (talk) 15:01, February 4, 2017 (UTC) Wrecker - Completed Need to verify is running over with a vehicle is still a valid method. Need to expand walkthrough to include other methods. ReapTheChaos (talk) 15:02, February 4, 2017 (UTC) Running them over with a vehicle didn't seem to do it for me. I got this near the end of my first playthrough when I shot the tires out of a cop car that was chasing me, but it's not clear what exactly counts toward this total. Various achievement guides (such as this) say that the vehicle has to flip over and/or explode for it to count (which only happens in shooting the tires if it's going fast enough); alternatively, ramming into a vehicle the correct way can make it explode. The thing is, I don't recall doing this more than two or three times during my playthrough, which doesn't seem like enough. There's also the possibility that throwing a grenade at a vehicle could count, but I've seen no mention of this anywhere. EDIT: I was watching some videos on this, and contrary to what some people say it doesn't seem like the car has to flip over for it to count. I did notice the vehicle disappeared from the minimap every time though, so maybe that's all that is required. Qstlijku (talk) 16:30, February 4, 2017 (UTC) Well, I know that the achievement popped for me when I ran over someone with my car, maybe that was a bug that has since been fixed though. My assumption would be any other type of kill scored from inside a vehicle would count. This is the problem with achievements, once you get them, that's it, there's no going back to test what works and what doesn't. I guess you might be able to create another steam account and play on that, but there's no in-game stats to tell you how many of them you have, so you wont know what counts and what doesn't until the achievement pops. ReapTheChaos (talk) 17:18, February 4, 2017 (UTC) Well here's what I figured out. Shooting both tires counts no matter what speed you're going, while ramming only works if you're going fast enough to make the vehicle explode (simply flipping it over doesn't count). Also, running over or shooting at enemies on foot is not a valid method, and neither is shooting enemies in cars with vehicle combat. An easy way to tell if you're successful is to look in the rearview mirror. If done correctly it will focus on the vehicle until it's destroyed, then return to normal. Qstlijku (talk) 20:01, February 22, 2017 (UTC) Closed Casket I don't recall them taking two hits first, you just needed to have engaged in melee or hand to hand with them which could be one or even no hits first. ReapTheChaos (talk) 20:53, March 7, 2017 (UTC) I just watched some videos with brutal takedowns, and I did see some with only one hit first. However, as I recall brutal takedowns always had to have two hits first to work for me, and that's just how I always do them now. I guess I'll have to experiment with it, and when I'm done I'll make a post on your wall about that and several related things. Qstlijku (talk) 00:20, March 8, 2017 (UTC)